


No Complaints

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Threesome, implied outdoor sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't quite the holiday he'd planned, but with Luna, Harry had learned that plans didn't mean much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Complaints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).



> Written for [](http://tryslora.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://tryslora.dreamwidth.org/)**tryslora** who prompted me with "Harry/Neville/Luna - it wasn't quite the holiday anyone had planned", which I changed just slightly. Whoops! Unbeta'd so please forgive and/or point out any typos/errors. One of my 2012 Holiday Ficlets.

It wasn't quite the holiday he'd planned, but with Luna, Harry had learned that plans didn't mean much. Still, he'd been looking forward to a bit of beach time—or at least going on holiday that actually _felt_ like a holiday with the laying around bits and the eating good food bits and the general lack of any exertion required.

He'd definitely not planned on tromping around a forest in Ireland, searching for a lost city of faerie-folk that, according to Luna's Quibbler sources, had been abandoned over a century ago.

"You're muttering," Neville whispered. He slipped his hand into Harry's and gave it a squeeze. "You want to go back to the tent?"

At Harry's grimace, Neville chuckled. "I know, you've enough of tents for one lifetime."

"More than," Harry said. "Still, it's a bit more fun this time around."

"Just a bit?" Neville asked. His lips slanted to a teasing smile and Harry smacked him in the shoulder even as a promising tingle started low in his belly. He'd been with Neville for months, Luna slightly longer, but they both could still send his heart racing with just a certain look or a smile.

"We need sex," Luna said, suddenly standing in front of them both. Harry hadn't seen her move, but Luna was quite sneaky when she wanted to be. And quite straight forward, something that Harry never seemed to be able to get used to.

"Er...guess the tent it is?" Harry said, but Luna shook her head.

"No, here." Luna slipped off her outer robes and laid them on the ground. "We're quite close, but we'll only find secret opening with an offering." She closed her eyes and cocked her head, listening intensely, though to what, Harry couldn't be certain.

"More than one," she murmured. After a moment, her eyes snapped open and she begin to unbutton her blouse. "Harry, take off your clothes. This may take several tries."

Beside him, Neville was already shirtless and working on the fastenings of his trousers. There was a hungry look in his eyes and a delighted sparkle in Luna's.

"I think we can manage," Neville said with a grin. "Hurry up, Harry. Don't want to keep our girl waiting."

It wasn't the holiday he'd planned on, he thought as he stripped down to his pants and watched his two lovers lay down on Luna's spread robes, but Harry had no complaints.


End file.
